doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
144 - The Mysterious Planet
thumb|190px The Mysterious Planet ist der 144. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 23.Staffel Mit diesem Handlungsbogen wurde wieder auf das ursprüngliche 25 Minuten Format umgestellt, welches in der vorherigen Staffel ausgesetzt wurde. Dieses Format wird die Serie bis zu ihrem vorläufigen Ende drei Jahre später beibehalten, ehe es für die Wiederaufnahme endgültig verworfen wird. Handlung Die TARDIS wird zu einer Raumstation der Time Lords gezogen, wo sich der Doctor einem Untersuchungsausschuss stellen muss, der sein Verhalten untersuchen will. Der Ankläger Valeyard eröffnet seine Beweisführung mit der Aufzeichnung eines Besuches des Doctors auf dem Planeten Ravolox, der sich jedoch als verwüstete Erde der Zukunft entpuppt. Gemeinsam mit Peri Brown will der Doctor herausfinden, wie die Erde hier her kam. Dabei werden sie mit unterirdisch und oberirdisch lebenden Menschen konfrontiert, die dem Unsterblichen dienen und ihn fürchten. Außerdem begegnen sie den Außenweltlern Glitz und Dibber, die nach einem Geheimnis suchen, dessen wahre Natur offenbar der Ankläger Valeyard verheimlichen will... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Chronologie: Wann genau der Prozess gegen den Doctor in dessen persönlicher Zeitlinie stattfindet, ist unklar. Die Rückblende zu seinem vorletzten Abenteuer mit Peri spielt nach dem Comic The World Shapers. *Wann genau etwas stattfindet kann man auch an der Kleidung des Doctors erkennen: Im Gerichtssaal (und später Ausblicken in seine Zukunft) trägt er ein rotes Band um den Hals und pinke Uhrenketten, bei Sachen seiner Vergangeneit ein türkises Band und grüne Uhrenketten. Ist etwas näher zur Gegenwart, trägt er ebenfalls seine neue Kleidung. *Bereits in der Episode The War Games stand der Zweite Doctor vor einem Time Lord-Gericht. Damals wurde er mit einer Regeneration und einem Exil bestraft. *Obwohl in dieser Episode eindeutig gesagt wird, der Doctor wäre als Lord Präsident endgültig abgesetzt, hindert ihn dies nicht daran, sich selbst in der Episode Remembrance of the Daleks so zu bezeichnen. *Im verlassenen Gebäude scheint kurz so, als wollte der Doctor seinen Namen sagen, jedoch wird er von Peri unterbrochen. *Als der Doctor aus einer Ohnmacht erwacht, spricht er Peri mit Sarah an. *In einer der Manteltaschen des Doctors befindet sich eine Tüte mit Jelly Babies. *Das Intro des Sechsten Doctors erhält ab dieser Folge eine neue (deutlich abgespactere) Titelmelodie. *Bereits früher haben die Daleks versucht die Erde aus ihrer Bahn zu bewegen. Bei einem späteren zweiten Versuch konnten sie dieses Ziel sogar erreichen. (The Dalek Invasion of Earth, The Stolen Earth) Hinter den Kulissen *Mit Beginn der 23. Staffel wurde Peris Kleidung weniger freizügig. In seinem Versuch die Serie für die Zuschauer wieder ansprechender zu machen, hatte Produzent Nathan-Turnern dem Charakter Peri sexappeal geben wollen, was sich in ihrer teils sehr offenherzigen Kleidung wiederspiegelte. Verständlicherweise kam das bei Eltern nicht sehr gut an, die darauf pochten, dass Doctor Who eigentlich eine Kinderserie ist, was zu der Änderung der Kleidung führte. *Die Anfangsszene mit der Raumstation ist bis heute die teuerste Szene der Serie. Sie schlug wegen des fast zwei Meter großen Modells und der verwendeten Kamera- und Effekttechnik mit 8000 Pfund zu Buche und es dauerte (obwohl sie selbst eigentlich recht kurz ist) eine Woche bis sie fertig gedreht war. *Ironischerweise verfehlte die Umstruktierung der 23. Staffel ihr Ziel. Anstatt die Zuschauerzahlen zu stabilisieren (und wieder zu erhöhen), brachte sie genau das Gegenteil. Mit der umstrukturierten Staffel, welche außerdem einen Großteil der Charakterentwicklung des Sechsten Doctors verwarf (die später in Hörspielen und Büchern nacherzählt erwerden musste), brachen die Zahlen nochmal zusammen und pendelten sich auf der Hälfte der ursprünglichen Einschaltquote ein. Auch in den nächsten Jahren sollte die Serie nur noch auf Durchschnittswerte zwischen drei und fünf Millionen Zuschauer kommen. en:The Mysterious Planet (TV story) es:The Mysterious Planet Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Sechster Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Peri Brown) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1986 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (Ferne Zukunft) Kategorie:Stories (Valeyard)